What you didn't know
by Darkredblossomgodess
Summary: Bella and her sister Aria are special 4 year old, they both have powers, they both end up with the volturi, but how and why is she with them?Adopted from readstar. I just added my own oc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It all started one night, it was July 18 1995. I was walking back to the hotel with my sister and mother, we had just moved to Italy as my mother and father had gotten a divorce, my mother took me and Aria and we were on a plane to a small but popular town just by the Volterra city.

So we were walking back to the hotel, it was getting dark about 5:30PM, when a pale but very beautiful lady with strange red eyes walked up to us.

"Hello my name is Heidi, I was just wondering if you would like a free tour of the Volterra castle".

Aria and I looked up at our mum with pleading eyes, not bothering to look straight into Heidi's eyes, she looked too nice to be a danger, but our mother didn't look like she liked the nice lady. I wonder why?

"Please mum could we, we always wanted to see a real castle, and it's free to" I pleaded with my mother.

"Well I guess we could as long as it doesn't take too long" She said.

"YAY" I said jumping up and down hugging Aria, finally I get to see a real castle I thought.

"I don't trust her." Aria whispered to me, the lady name Heidi turned around and glared at Aria like she heard what Aria said.

"Follow me" was all Heidi said.

We walked up to a group of about 20 people who were either talking to each other or looking around.

Heidi turned to face everyone "Follow me everyone" she said, she started walking toward a big black set of gates. She walked up to the guard booth and the gates opened.

Heidi kept walking with everyone following behind her. We walked up to a pair of big beautiful, heavy looking wooden doors that looked hard to open but Heidi just pushed them open with ease, starting the tour.

After about 20 minutes of the tour we arrived at another pair of heavy looking wooden doors.

"And this is the throne room" Heidi said pushing open the doors. Sitting in three throne's were three men, the middle throne held a very excited man with black hair and red eyes, the left throne held a board looking man with brown hair and red eyes and the right throne held an angry looking man with white hair, they all had pale skin like Heidi but theirs looked papery.

The man with black hair stood up "welcome to Volterra, I'm Aro these are my brother Marcus and Caius" he said point to the brown haired man then the white haired man. I heard the doors behind us close quietly, I looked around the room and there were suddenly 12 other people in the room, all with pale skin, red hungry eyes and all very beautiful. I had a very bad feeling about this and when I get a bad feeling that's when you get worried. I started getting scared; I moved closer to my mother, Aria did too.

Then I looked straight into Aro's eyes and saw everything he ever saw thought or heard in all his life, and it was a really long life. It was scary I started shaking tugging on my mum's arm but she wouldn't look at me something that she normally always does when someone's not asking both of us something.

I looked around the room again, my power getting out of control, looking straight into everyone's eyes seeing what they have done like I did with Aro. Then I heard Aro say "enjoy".


	2. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fan fiction, but I do own Alexandria ,Aria for short

Chapter 2:

Everything was in chaos, people were running around screaming. The vampires were grabbing people and drinking from them. My mother and I were just standing there frozen in shock watching as people were being killed. Aria looked at them with a determined expression

I was shaken out of my shock when I heard my mother scream and she was ripped out of my grasp, Aria whispered 'you can't move ' and the vampires that held my mom stopped moving and let her drop solftly knocking herself unconcious and vampires in the room froze as well.I turnned and looked at my sister how did she do that? I thought she could only control fire. I looked at the vampire that had almost killed my mother, I looked into his eyes and saw that he didn't like killing people but he had to do it to survive, that's what I got from all the vampires in the room, none of them liked killing humans.

Everyone was dead around me apart from the vampires, I was just standing there looking at the vampire who killed my mother I could feel the sadness from him. Aria scenced there was no danger and stopped what ever she was doing could move now. The dark haired vampire looked at Aria.

"Afton" I said, he turned to look at me with shocked eyes as he had turned away from my mother, he couldn't stand to look at her it would just remind him of what he was and what he almost did, he turned back to me and my mother's body, all the other vampires had come over to us.

"I know you didn't want to kill those people, all of you didn't" I said looking at every one of them. They all had sad faces. But one looked angry; it was a short girl with blond hair that went to her shoulders she looked around 14 or 15.

I suddenly felt someone trying to get through my mental shield, it power increasing, but it still didn't affect me. Aria told her to stop and she did.

"Jane trying to hurt me with your power isn't going to work unless I let it so just give up already" I said to the short girl with blond hair.

She looked shocked, "h-how did-d you know my n-name" she stuttered.

"I know everything" was all I said suppressing my giggles as I looked at her shocked, Aria giggled a bit too.

"What do you mean" Aro asked.

"what I said I know everything" I replied


	3. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own any twilight characters I do own Aria.

Aria POV:

"My sister and I have powers. "Bella said to the grownups making me giggled, as I looked at the older people as they had a funny expression as they stared at my sister Bella and me.

"Fascinating, what are your powers?" The black haired grown up said

"Um I when I look at I see the person's whole life, thoughts and feelings and I have a physical shield and mental shield and other gifts" Bella said making the grownups look at me.

"Well I can control fire, repel things and I don't know what else." I said looking at mommy who was unconscious and she started to wake up and she ran to us asking if we are okay. We told her we were fine.

"Your abilities would make a great addition to our group. What do you think brothers? You think they should join the Volturi? "the black haired man asked. The blond girl at us for some reason looked at Bella and me and glared.

"Let them choose. "the brown haired grown up said.

It's not like they have much of a choice. "the white haired grown up said

"Alright then would the three of you like to join the Volturi? "the black haired grown up said.

"Yes. "Mommy said, Bella nodded and I did the same as her. I somehow felt like this was our destiny

"Okay first things first you are going to have to be changed into one of us." the black haired man pointing to mommy.

She made Bella and I go behind her and said softly. "That won't be necessary." Even though I was behind her I could tell that mommy was slightly grinning making the Volturi gasp.

**10 years later Aria POV:**

Even though it's been ten years since we joined the volturi I still didn't understand what my mother did to surprise the Volturi that day. Bella and I walked into our mother's room. It seems like she wanted to talk to Bella and me about something. Once we both got into her room she started talking but I was too distracted by the beauty of her room like always. Even though I have been here too many times to count, I still couldn't get use to its beauty, Bella always said I have an artist vision. The walls are painted velvet purple with many paintings of nature hang of on the wall giving it a peaceful atmosphere. The dressers are on each side of her queen sized bed also painted purple, Her bed frame has a design of many flowers and a pale purple silk cover made of Egyptian cotton. Before I could completely enjoy looking at our mother's room Bella awkwardly coughed trying to get my attention now that mother stopped talking.

"You weren't even listening." She said folding her arms across her chest before she began talking again. " There are some things I haven't told you about. There are some secrets you should know. You are pureblood royal vampires."

"What? Impossible. "Bella and I said as we saw our mother show her fangs.


	4. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight I do own Aria.

Note I changed it a bit. They won't be awaken as vampires yet.

Aria POV:

I still couldn't comprehend what just happen. Why the heck does my mother have fangs? Bella looked just confused as I am. I put my hand through my midnight back hair and sighed. There has to be a reasonable explanation for this, but I needed to know one thing first.

"Why have we survived so long without any blood?' I asked just as Bella asked

"Why aren't we fast and super strong?" Bella asked.

She folded her arms before she said. "If you girls would let me finish, you would have your questions answered," She said this as if we were discussing which dress Bella and I were going to wear. She continued. "As I said you two are pureblood vampires basically royalty to the supernatural world. Pureblood vampires are very different from the type the Volturi are, especially the royal ones. We are stronger and faster than them. We drink blood daily, but we can survive a few months without it. We have the self-control to not kill our prey. We still have the marble cold skin and cold temperature though. You won't need to consume any blood until you girls are at the age of 18 and your vampire gene is awakened. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, but I don't want you to hate me for it and you need to be prepared when the time comes" She said sadly.

"What mom we don't hate you. You just took us by surprised; I said

"Yeah mom it's fine." Bella said

We talked a bit more before she sent both of us to bed. The next morning Bella and I were attending an execution of a very stupid and sloppy female vampire. Aro went on and on how this could have been avoided. I watched how the vampire died, with mesmerized eyes as she got ripped into pieces in such précised swift motions and it suddenly occurred to me that I wanted to learn out to fight badly. Thinking about doing such a thing made me very excited; maybe I could ask Dimitri to show me when I'm awaken as an vampire. The execution was over in minutes as Jane and Dimitri grabbed the female's body pieces to put outside to burn.

"Aw the Cullen's, it's so nice for you to visit have you met our three new members, Renee, Isabella, and Alexandria." Aro said making Bella and I roll our eyes. We told Aro not to use our full names.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Going to Forks

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I do own Aria.

Bella POV:

"Aro didn't we say not to use our full names" I said crossing my arms as Aria leaned against the wall just observing her surroundings.

"You want me to introduce you two as queen and princesses" Aro said smiling making me want to roll my eyes again.

"Of course not" Aria said

"Anyway it's nice to meet you" Mother said trying to change the subject.

"It is nice to meet you too. My name is Carlisle; this is my wife Esme, my daughters Rosalie and Alice and my sons Edward, Emmett and Jasper." Carlisle said as I looked briefly at each of the Cullen's until I finally looked at Jasper, my eyes slightly widen at the sight of him. He looked dangerous but at the same time beautiful. He had honey blond shoulder length hair, golden colored eyes reminding me of a lion, white marbled skin with vampire bit marks all over his body which told me he has been through a lot of battles and didn't lose. He was wearing a black shirt that clung to his muscular body making him look sinful with his matching jeans.

"So the god of war has been added to your Coven, I have heard some impressive things about him" Aro said

"So where are you guys from?" I asked curious to know where a guy like Jasper has been hiding.

"Forks, Washington it's not very sunny there and it's a small town." Carlisle said politely. It seems like the rest of his family seem wary of Aria, mother and I, well we are part of the volturi.

"It seems like a nice place, maybe you two can start high school there." Mom said to me and Aria making Aria's eyes widen.

"Man I completely forgot about school, but it would be nice to go somewhere new" Aria said agreeing with mom.

"You guys wouldn't mind if we went there? We promise not to hunt on your land" Mom said since it is their land.

"Wait hunt, aren't you human?" I think Edward asked

"No we are pure blood vampires" Mom said to the Cullen's, they all looked confused, except Carlisle.

"Pure blood vampires are people who are born a vampire but are very different from our kind" Carlisle said to his coven.

"You are welcome to come" Esme said

Yes! We are going to forks.


End file.
